


Morning

by Ehato



Category: Hypnosismic Division Rap Battle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehato/pseuds/Ehato





	Morning

*左马一only  
*没前没后没头没脑的摸鱼。  
* “操到醒。”  
* R15

 

文/冻柜

 

碧棺左马刻睁开眼醒过来的时候，山田一郎还没有醒。昨晚他确实被自己欺负狠了，到后面哭得可怜，一结束几乎是失去意识倒头就睡。

不过——自己的东西还在里面。并且在这个时间点里能感受到『它』再次兴奋起来。

玩心大起，四舍五入三十岁的人突然也想幼稚一把。他控制着力道稍微换了个躺姿，连带着性器也在对方体内更换了角度。

“嗯……别、别……”

一郎没有醒过来，只是空中吐出了几个模模糊糊的柔软音节以示抗议。他扭了扭腰肢挣动几下之后又没了动作，呼吸均匀。呼吸流动带出的气音在清早安静的房间中每一声清晰可闻，碧棺左马刻深吸一口气按捺住自己的冲动，徐徐挺腰开始了还算和缓的动作。

“唔…快、快点……左马刻……”

一郎依然阖着眼没有清醒意识，但他不知道他下意识的、带着甜腻鼻音的那一声“左马刻”对碧棺左马刻本人造成了多大的影响。碧棺左马刻几乎已经紧紧咬住后槽牙才克制住自己没有现在就开始肆意伐挞。身下的少年面色已经开始变得潮红，眉头紧皱睫羽颤动，微微张开的嘴里气音一声接着一声胡乱泄出。

碧棺左马刻加快了他的频率，而身下之人的言语也逐渐变成了舒服的哼声和无意识的求饶。终于在擦过敏感点时，山田一郎细微的轻喘陡然抬高了音量。他难耐地扭了扭腰之后睁开了双眼。

——他有些不清楚状况。他本来以为他做了个春梦，梦里的他和平时一样被男朋友摁在床上操。只因为是在梦里他才喊得放肆，连“快点”这种平日里的他打死都不可能会说的话居然也轻而易举地脱口而出。梦里的虚假性爱居然有了实质性的快感，这让他有些吃惊。可当他睁开双眼的时候正好直直撞进男朋友直勾勾血红的眸子里——这究竟是怎么回事，难道还在梦里？

“哟、一郎。”

碧棺左马刻抬了抬嘴角，山田一郎看起来还有些神志不清，半睁着双眼的样子实在是温顺又可爱。眼睛里蓄满生理性的泪雾，让那双异色的眼瞳看起来相当惹人怜爱。

“怎么回事……？”

山田一郎嘟嘟囔囔，他头痛欲裂，直到现在才想起来昨晚到底发生了什么疯狂的事情。他用手肘撑住身体想半坐起来，却被碧棺左马刻一记深顶撞得全身发软跌回床上。

“嘘。”

碧棺左马刻笑得胜券在握又故弄玄虚，他将手向下探去轻揉了一把一郎也略微有些抬头趋势的前端后凑上前去将下巴顶在了对方的颈窝上。

“现在是『叫醒服务』时间，好好享受吧你。”

 

End.


End file.
